Night Time Wish
by ubercast
Summary: During a night in the forest, Emmett makes a wish to be with the woman he loves most in life. Fluff Emmett/Rosalie One shot.


A/N: So I have a few lines here were I can introduce myself. So what to say? I believe this is my second fan fiction, so it is probably not as good as I think it is. I'm trying to post this before I have a chance to read it, because once I do, I'm going to send back to my shunned story list.

My only goal in posting this fan faction is to become a less crappy fan fiction writer, so for all twenty of you who may end up reading this (Which was literally the number of people who read my last fan fiction) please leave me some constructive criticism. I don't have a beta, so if you see any major spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me, so I can change them ASAP. I'm not very good at writing stories yet, but I want to get better, so I ask you to bear with me as I try to find my voice as a writer.

Disclaimer: In no way shape of form do I own twilight or it's characters.

……………………………

The oddest thing about being a vampire, Emmett thought to himself, had to be his impeccable senses. It made him feel connected to the earth in a way that was hard for any human to imagine. He could sense the pulse of the forest as life bustled around, paying him no heed. The crisp night breeze splashed his face, filling his nose with it's sweet sent, the cool air feeling almost warm on his cold skin. It was comforting to be enveloped in the heart of the forest, away from any human concerns. But even here, in his sanctuary, he couldn't escape the thoughts of the beautiful blond vampire that still lingered in his mind. He very much wished that she could be with him right now, safe in his arms. But Rosalie didn't like forest. She couldn't appreciate the complexities of it the way he did, or maybe she didn't really care, the way he did. He understood all to well that she wasn't the out doors person he was, although she had tried on several occasions.

It was part of what her loved about her. The fact that they were two totally different people is what drew him to her so completely. Emmett had grown up on a small farm in the middle of practically nowhere, with his many brothers and sisters. He was a country boy through and through, hell he had practically grown up in the out doors. It was where he was most relaxed. Rosalie, on the other hand, was a child of privilege. She had gown up with every advantage in life. She was an only child, who was use to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. The word 'no' didn't exist in her vocabulary, unless it was she who was doing the rejecting. She had a silent strength about her that others had a difficult time seeing behind her pretty face, and off putting demeanor. To Emmett this just made her all the more desirable. He was strong, but she truly had strength. He couldn't even begin to imagine the strength it took her to carry his bloody, and battered body over a hundred miles to save him. She was his angel. She had always been his angel, the one he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he was meant to be with.

As if on cue the unfamiliar rustling of leaves caught his attention. He turned to see his blond headed angel walk gracefully through the forest, giving little attention to her surroundings. A small smile tugged at his lips, as he saw the annoyed expression plastered on her face. " You need to stop running off into woods like this. Every time I come looking for you, you're always off communing with nature." She stated, letting anger seep into her voice.

"It's a nice out tonight" He responded casually, looking up at the stars.

"you're missing the point. You can't just leave and not tell me."

"Are you worried?" He questioned

"No, of course not, but it's just not right to leave your wife , and not tell her were you're going to every night" He had known her long enough to know that she was lying. She worried about him far more then her pride would ever let her admit, but he just smiled, walking close enough to wrap his arms around her waist, and place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"But I feel so loved when you come out here specially to look for little ol' me."

"mhum, well your not winning any points, by making me come out here to look for you. If I get anything remotely foresty in my hair you're going to regret it big time."

"You know the forest isn't malicious as you think it is" He whispered, placing tiny butterfly kisses on her neck. Rosalie closed her eyes and moaned as he started tracing his tongue over a sensitive spot on the base of neck. As much a Rosalie wanted him to continue, she wasn't going to be sucked in so effortlessly. Grabbing his head, she brought him to eye level. " You're not getting out of this that easy" She told him, a note of playfulness in her voice. "don't think that because we're alone, in the middle of some forest you can take advantage of me so easily."

A look of mock horror crossed Emmett's face. "I would never do such a thing. I'm a gentleman I'll have you know."

"I don't think a gentleman would be grabbing my ass." She said, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"I grab your ass because I love you, and don't you forget that." Moving his hands from her butt, he let them roam her lower back.

"You never let me." Rosalie smiled, pressing herself into her husband's muscular chest. A long silence passed between the two as they listened to the sounds of small animals scurrying through bushes, chirping crickets , and the trickling of a stream that ran lass than a mile from them. Emmett could have stood like that forever. It was a kind of happiness that was unparallel to anything he had imagined.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence "You know I love you right?" She mumbled shifting her eyes to the ground. If she could have blushed her face would have been tomato red. Her statement caught Emmett off guard. She was not as open about her feeling as Emmett, but he never questioned the fact that she loved him. It had always been a given in his mind.

With out hesitation he answered "I Never doubted it." He removed a hand from her back, and tilted her chin up until their eyes met again. Moving his head down he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She slipped her arms around his neck, and let him take advantage of her. He had won this time, his loving eyes, and cute Dimples, making him almost irresistible. He was the only person she could trust so completely, and just this once she would give up control, and let him take over for tonight.

…………………………..

Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate. Hopefully next time I can put something up that's a little better. Practice makes perfect. Don't forget to review.


End file.
